Challenge Accepted
by LaynaPanda
Summary: A challenge is always fun, especially if you can go around and kiss strangers the whole day! —NatsuxLucy


**A/N: **AHAHA, I was watching challenges on YouTube and when I saw this particular challenge I'm thinking . . . WHY NOT? HAHAH, yeah, I'm definitely hyper. XD  
Anyways, here is _another_ one-shot for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You're such a pussy."

"Shut up, stripper. I'm not doing it,"

"Why? Because you're ugly and you know nobody will kiss you?"

"Everyone will kiss me."

"Then why won't you do it?"

"Because it's awkward and embarrassing!"

"Come on, since when did you care what people think about you?" Natsu pursed his lips as he stared right at his childhood friend, realizing that what he had just said is right. When did he care what people thought of him?

"So . . . will you do it?"

"Why do you want me to do it? Why not Gajeel or somebody?"

"Gajeel's too scary, Loke already kissed half the girls in campus and that's not going to be good, I have Juvia, but you're single and I _really_ want to put this on the next morning's show so can you please stop being a pussy and do it for me?" Gray begged making Natsu stare at his friend slash rival. He did have a point and maybe this challenge could help him score on some girls.

"..Alright. What do I have to do?"

"You kiss as many girls as you can before the sunsets,"

* * *

"Damn, I regret this—can I change my mind?"

"No! Damn it Natsu, grow some balls and do it." Gray growled as he grabbed Natsu, the pink-haired man groaning in agony. "I'm never going to do anything for you anymore."

"That's fine," Gray smirked as he held his video camera up. "Now go and kiss people," He made a hand-motion to shoo him away. Natsu rolled his eyes and looked around, looking for some attractive girl to kiss.

At least that wouldn't make him feel like shit.

The first person he saw was a long pink-haired woman talking on her phone couple of years away. She had a good body and she was cute making Natsu want her to be his first.

Natsu cleared his throat and turned to look at Gray, begging him with his facial expression but Gray just pointed at the girl Natsu was eyeing few second ago. He sighed and walked on over to the pink-haired woman, stopping in front of her.

She turned to look at him and raised a thin eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, can I ask you three questions?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she pressed her palm against her phone. Natsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly, letting out a small laugh. "Well, this is awkward but . . . do you think I'm attractive?" He paused to allow her to look at him, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Yes, you are."

"Good, then . . . do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend?" She asked as an embarrassed smile replaced her small one. Natsu blushed a bit and smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, a boyfriend."

"Uhh . . . no. I don't have one,"

"Then what would be your excuse not to kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" She repeated once again as Natsu dove in and kissed her right on the lips.

He pulled away a second later and laughed as the pink-haired girl blushed and laughed with him. "Uhm, wow! I don't even know you!" She said as she covered her lips, Natsu giving her a lopsided grin. "Have a nice day, miss."

* * *

Natsu walked up to his scarlet-haired friend as he gulped, wondering why he had even chose to come and kiss her. He knew she had a boyfriend but he's known her since they were in their elementary years and it couldn't help to try.

Natsu tapped Erza on the shoulder and she turned to look at him, raising a brow as she noticed it was Natsu. "Hey Natsu,"

"Hey Erza. Can I ask you three questions?"

"Sure,"

"Wait, never mind. Just one, uh . . . would you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Erza asked as Natsu dove right in and kissed her right in the lips. When he pulled away he noticed that her eyes were wide and her cheeks were a bit flushed.

"Well, uh, good day!" Natsu shouted before he turned to run away.

He knew Erza would be after her once she got out of her shock.

* * *

"Gah, where's Lisanna when you need her?" Natsu groaned as he searched the campus as Gray stood next to him. His friend just shrugged as he looked for another attractive woman around, wanting to collect some more footage. "Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Well, we're still friends."

"Yeah, but she's also your ex-girlfriend."

"Well, I've kissed her lots of times before and I'm kissing random strangers so why not?" Gray shrugged as the two walked past people on campus, looking around for any attractive strangers or friends. Maybe he could go kiss that pink-haired girl again.

"Oh! Look, it's Mira. Go kiss her,"

"Oh, sure. I've kissed her plenty of times before."

"Maybe because she's like a mother," Gray scoffed as Natsu walked on over to the silver-haired beauty. She gave a dashing smile as she saw Natsu walk up to her. "Hey Mira! Have you seen Lisanna?"

"Oh, Lisanna is home sick today," The older woman frowned as Natsu sighed, shrugging. "Ah, well, guess I'll just have you."

"Have me for what—"

"Mira, would you kiss me?" Mirajane blinked as she looked at Natsu, raising a brow at him. When she realized that he was serious, she laughed. "Alright,"

Natsu leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, grinning after pulling away.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"Hey there, miss."

"Uhh, hi." Natsu grinned at her and she blushed, smiling shyly. "Could I ask you 3 questions?" He asked tilting his head to the side as the green-haired woman shrugged. "Sure,"

"Do you think I'm attractive?" He paused as he allowed the woman in front of him to take a look at him, her shoulders going up for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

"Good, then . . . do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, I'm engaged."

"Engaged?! Oh, well, that's good. Congratulations! I'm just doing some survey." Natsu laughed as he waved at the confused woman, walking towards Gray.

He grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him away, going to go look for new girls that _weren't_ engaged or married.

He was enjoying this a lot.

* * *

"Uhm, hey, uh, would you mind if I asked you 3 questions?" Natsu asked stopping a purple-haired girl with glasses to stop walking. She turned to him and raised a brow, holding her books in her arms. "Uh, sure thing."

"Okay, uh, this is a bit awkward but . . . do you think I'm attractive?"

The female looked Natsu up and down before blushing a bit. "Sure . . . I guess,"

"Good, uh, do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend?" She asked making Natsu nod. He paused to allow that to sink in her mind, her head shaking right to left after a while. "No?"

"No, I don't have one."

"Good, so, what's your excuse on not to kiss me?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yup," Natsu dove in as his lips pressed against hers. He pulled away and watched as she blushed from head to toe, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Have a nice day, miss."

* * *

"Hey there, uh, could I ask you 3 questions?"

"Depends what they are," Natsu chuckled as he sat down next to the long blonde-haired woman. "Nothing bad . . . uh, do you think I'm attractive?" He paused to allow her to look at him, a smirk coming to her lips. "Yes,"

"Good, uh, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No,"

"Then, what's your excuse not to kiss me?"

"Nothing," She replied before she grabbed his head and smashed his lips against his. Natsu made a sound of surprise at first but kissed her back, Gray shouting in amazement from where he was filming the two.

After a hot make-out session with the blonde, Natsu left laughing and blushing.

* * *

"Hey, miss, uh, could I ask you 3 questions?"

"Oh, sure." The pink-haired woman said as she turned to look at him. Natsu laughed sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I was wondering, uh, do you think I'm attractive?" He paused to allow her to take him in, a blush covering her cheeks. "Uhm, yeah."

"Good, do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend?" Natsu nodded and the girl laughed, shaking her head. "No, I don't have one."

"Oh, then, what's your excuse not to kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" She asked before Natsu dove in and kissed her right on the lips. He pulled away to see her eyes wide and her hand flying up to cover her freshly kissed lips. "Have a nice day, miss."

* * *

"Hey there, would you mind if I asked you 3 questions?"

"Sure, why not?" The black-haired woman said as she put the shiny globe that was in her hands by her side, looking at Natsu. "Uh, this is a bit awkward but . . . do you find me attractive?" Natsu asked making the woman look at him from head to toe. She shrugged and smiled, "Sure."

"Good, then do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? No,"

"Oh, then, what's your excuse not to kiss me?"

"Excuse?" She asked as Natsu dove in and pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled away after a second and gave the blushing college student a grin. "Have a nice day!"

* * *

"Alright Natsu, this will be the last one. I have enough footage," Gray said as they both walked around campus. Natsu whined in protest as he heard the words coming out of his friend's mouth. "But, I'm having so much fun!"

"I know you are, I could tell by your stupid face."

"For once, you did great."

"What is that supposed to mean—"Gray growled and was about to punch Natsu in the face but stopped when Natsu suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa, look, hot babe alert."

"Where?" Gray turned to look for the hot babe Natsu was talking about. His eyes widen when he saw a blonde woman in view, noticing that she was drop-dead gorgeous compared to the others he has seen today.

"I think she'll be my last kiss of the day,"

"Go get her. I hope she slaps you,"

"Shut up, ice-freak. I'm doing this for you anyways," Natsu snapped before he walked on over to the blonde.

When he got closer he noticed that she was even more breathtaking from up close.

He gulped and tapped her shoulder making her turn around. "Uh, hey, could I ask you 3 questions?"

"Uhm . . . sure,"

"Uh, this might be a little awkward but . . . do you think I'm attractive?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Goo—wait, how'd you know?" Natsu asked as he realized she didn't answer his questions. He looked at her to see she was smiling. "I was walking around campus today and saw you kiss a lot of girls. Sorry, but I don't give away free kisses,"

"How about a make-out?"

"A what—"Lucy was saying but stopped when Natsu grabbed her and started to kiss her. She made a sound of surprise but stopped when she sunk into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him to bring him closer.

When they pulled apart, Natsu was breathless and actually surprised on what has just happened.

What in the world was that spark when he first kissed her?

"Uh . . . hey, uhm, if you don't mind . . . what's your name?" He allowed her to take in some air as she panted, looking up into his onyx eyes.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia,"

"Would you like to go out with me sometimes?"

* * *

**A/N: **SOOO, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?

Omg, I'm planning on doing this at school on Monday. Do you think it'll work? XD  
I think I did great making a one-shot out of this; it's so cute and stuff! Anyways, let's see, who can guess everyone in the order I have put them in? I gave you some hints, now name the girls.

Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave a lovely review. ;*


End file.
